An organization may employ various computing systems, including hardware and software components, to conduct activities associated with the organization. Traditionally, such systems are configured to support an activity in a static, not readily configurable manner. For example, particular activities may be coded into the logic of the software executed by a computing system, and may not readily be altered without extensive recoding. Individuals within the organization may act as data providers to feed information into systems. However, traditional systems may lack flexibility to enable different individuals to approach an organizational activity differently, given the static configuration of the systems.